Lo difícil de ser padre
by Pandirafa
Summary: Desde el principio tuvo claro que ser padre no era algo tan sencillo, mucho menos cuando eres un héroe al mismo tiempo, era demasiado par él. Deku x Katsuki fem.


Historia que participa en la actividad del grupo de 'Zona Hero'. Quinto día.

* * *

Desde el principio tuvo claro que ser padre no era algo tan sencillo, mucho menos cuando eres un héroe al mismo tiempo, era demasiado par él. ¿Y cómo no? Si ahora que el bebé ha nacido, Katsuki no está trabajando y él cubre las horas de su esposa. Porque eso es lo que hacía un esposo, ¿no? Ayudar. Incluso si a duras penas puede estar en casa, mantiene en mente a su niño, a él y a la mujer que ama. Quien siempre deseaba matarlo cuando llegaba en la madrugada, intuyendo que hacía horas extra.

En ocasiones llegaban a los gritos, los cuales eran callados de inmediato cuando Izumu lloraba, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Sin importar cuántas quejas hubiera por parte de su esposa, se siente responsable por provocar que Katsuki no pueda «patearle el trasero a los villanos de mierda» (dicho tal cual ella hace), esta era la razón por la que trabajaba tanto. Pero aunque desee cubrir el tiempo en que Katsuki debería de pasar de fuera, para que ella se quede en casa, era un hecho que tenía que estar en casa y convivir con su hijo. La única vez en que estuvo en casa cuando este estaba despierto, había llorado ni bien intentó cargarlo en brazos. Algo dentro de él se rompió en ese instante. ¿Qué clase de hombre era si su hijo no podía recordar su rostro? ¿Qué clase de padres o héroe quería llegar a ser? No, así no eran las cosas. Esa es la razón principal por la que hace malabares para lograr salir temprano un día, necesitaba un descanso y todos podían darse cuenta de ello. Llegó a casa con una gran sonrisa en labios. Y quizás ese fue el problema, que estaba tan feliz que se olvidó que la realidad no siempre era tan dulce. El problema aparece cuando pone un pie en su hogar, ante la mirada de sorpresa y curiosidad de sus dos grandes tesoros, recibe una llamada de emergencia, tenía que volver. Y rápido, se disculpa con la mirada, lo había intentado, y aunque sabe que lleva el dolor tatuado en la cara es inevitable.

Era su deber.

Tenía que marcharse.

Ella lo entiende, pero entenderlo no hacía que estuviera menos irritada ante el tema ¿cómo podía no estarlo? Si está observando a su niño ver la espalda de su padre desaparecer, si puede ver su rostro de tristeza al entender lo básico «Su padre se ha ido». ¿Cómo puede quedarse tranquila ante la idea de que ese idiota muriera por falta de descanso? ¿Qué si un día la llaman y le dicen que él ya no estará más? Y aunque prefiere pensar que su marido regresará después, que nada pasará, sabe que para la hora de su llegada… el niño estaría dormido. Y ese maldito estaría tan cansado que sólo se echaría a dormir en el primer lugar que encuentre, ¿desde cuándo se le ha hecho tan normal observar su rostro ojeroso? No lo tiene del todo claro, pero le molesta. Le molesta mucho.

Era momento de actuar.

Se apresura en llegar a su habitación, ¿qué más daba en ese momento? Lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar su maldito traje e ir a explotarle el trasero a esos estúpidos, a todo aquel que impidiera que Izuku llegara a casa temprano. La causa por la que Izumi no es capaz de recordar a su padre. Impulsiva como siempre, no hay marcha atrás. Lo ha hecho, con el traje puesto y su bebé en la espalda, va detrás de la mierda con piernas que tiene por esposo, quien casi se infarta al verla llegar dispuesta a pelear con su bebé en la espalda. El niño no dejaba de reír por lo que veía a su alrededor, no se daba cuenta que estaba en medio de una pelea.

—¡Ni pienses que te dejaré dar un paso más! —Se interpone entre su mujer y el villano. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Era inimaginable, no llegaba a entender por qué exponer a su hijo a esta clase de ambiente.

—¡Muévete, inútil! ¡Solucionaré toda esta mierda y traerás tu maldito trasero a casa! —Quizás fuera la rabia contenida, pero lo golpeado tan fuerte en el estómago que le es fácil hacerlo a un lado. Toma ventaja ante el hecho de que él no sería capaz de ponerle un dedo encima, al menos no para lastimarla, y es por ello que hace lo que quiere.

El villano se queda estupefacto, la situación era tan absurda que parecía irreal. Hace un minuto estaba siendo considerado una amenaza, y ahora parecía ser el espectador de una extraña pelea matrimonial, en serio, ¿en qué clase de mundo vivían? Izuku tose varias veces e intenta componerse ante el golpe que su mujer le ha dado.

—¡N-No… traigas al… bebé a… estas… cosas! —Hablar es complicado, más con el aire apenas llegando regresando a sus pulmones.

—¿¡Y qué mierda quieres?! ¡No tenía con quien dejarlo!

Vuelve a toser varias veces, por fin puede hablar como es debido.

—¡Ni siquiera tendrías que estar aquí! ¡Debiste quedarte en casa!

—¿¡Y dejar que te pateen el trasero!?

Aunque sabe que tiene que marcharse, los llantos del niño empiezan a inquietarle, por más raro que parezca, ¿cuántas veces se veía a dos héroes peleándose entre sí frente a un villano? Sin olvidar mencionar que uno de ellos, tenía a quien parecía ser su hijo en la espalda, intenta tomar la palabra, pero los gritos provocan que su voz muera opacada.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo aquí?

—¡Izumi está llorando! ¡Vete a casa!

—¡Ya sé que está llorando, imbécil! —Gruñe, lo único que quiere es acabar con todo rápido y volver a su estúpida casa de mierda. La casa de mierda más hermosos que pudiera desear. —¡Si tan sólo no fueras un maldito héroe de mierda podrías hacer todo más rápido y volver a casa!

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Esta vez es él quien frunce el ceño, no iba a permitir que le hablara de esa manera. No cuando ha estado trabajando sin descanso para que ella pueda estar en casa y cuidar de su hijo, no cuando ha dado lo mejor de sí para poder estar ahí siempre, no cuando sufre internamente todos los días por ello ¡Se preocupa por mil y un cosas a diario! La mayoría relacionadas con ellos.

—¡Ya me escuchaste, eres un héroe de mierda! –Es la rabia quien habla, sabe que una vez se la pasaría, la segunda le dolería. Pero arrepentirse ahora es inútil.

—¡¿Héroe de mierda?! —Aquello le había dolido, pero sabe que está enojada, aunque él también lo está. —¡¿Qué hay de ti?! ¡Eres madre y una heroína! ¡En ninguno de los dos casos deberías de traer a un bebé a una batalla! ¡Mucho menos si es tu propio hijo!

—¡¿Insinúas que soy una mierda como tú?!

—¡Si yo fuera tu esposa no traería a nuestro hijo a algo así de peligroso!

—¡¿Si!? ¡Te tengo una noticia, animal! ¡Eres el jodido esposo! ¡Tienes que traer tu patético y estúpido culo a casa para que, al menos, este niño te reconozca!

—¡Tengo mucho trabajo!

—¡Eso no es excusa!

—¡No lo hago apropósito!

—¡¿Y eso a mí qué!? ¡Querías ser un héroe! Bien, maldición, te hiciste un jodido héroe. Luego vienes, me pides matrimonio y un hijo ¡Aquí los tienes! ¡Hazte cargo también! ¡Yo también te quiero en casa! —Ha dejado salir todo lo que llevaba en el pecho. —Yo también te necesito.

—Kacchan…

—¿Puedo opinar algo…? —Por fin sus gritos han cesado, esperaba poder hablar y solucionarlo todo.

—¡No! —Ambos gritan, más que enfadados, ha sido por él porque todo había empezado, de un golpe por su parte terminan el asunto. Katsuki afirma que si por esa mierda había salido corriendo de casa seguía siendo un completo inútil, a lo que él simplemente ríe. Quizás, por esta ocasión, fuera cierto. Izumi deja de llorar cuando Izuku lo toma en brazos, el peliverde observa fijamente a su niño y este le ríe. Esta vez es él quien llora, su niño ya no le tenía miedo, no gritaba. Sólo reía con ternura. Katsuki suspira, la escena era de lo más adorable para ella, para todos en realidad, incluso si en ese momento ella estuviera explotando de más al villano que 'arruinó' una tarde en familia. Estaba maravillada con la escena.

—Tardé bastante, pero luego de mostrarle varias fotografías es probable que te reconozca.

—K-Kacchan…

—Sigues siendo una mierda llorona.

Ambos se sonríen, incluso si él estaba llorando, le es inevitable estar feliz. Ella le besa con suavidad en los labios, al final, sí tendría esa tarde para la familia.

Y muchas más.

El villano es encarcelado, mientras ellos disfrutan de su tarde libre. Izumi por fin es capaz de estar en compañía de su padre, y Katsuki no puede evitar sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo mientras prepara la cena.


End file.
